Blood Brothers
by Skyblaze
Summary: Features a new twist on the DNA Digivolving idea featuring Ken, Davis and their Digimon. What will happen when Ken is forced to act and dress as the Digimon emperor to foil two evil Digimon?
1. The Joining

Blood Brothers Part One: The Joining  
  
Ken stared at the floor; his hair partially hiding his finely chiseled face.  
"I don't want to discuss this, can't we just forget about it?"  
"How can we forget about it?" Davis exploded, "I was inside your head Ken!!"  
Ken's face twisted into a grimace of near pain, "And I was inside yours. I can't imagine you liked what you saw in my mind." He said neutrally. Wormmon sat nearby, regarding them both with worried eyes, but said nothing. Davis took Demiveemon into his lap for comfort, holding the little blue Digimon close.  
"I saw things, sure there was some of it I didn't like, but still...I think I understand what you did now." Davis said with uncharacteristic quietness. Ken raised his head and fixed Davis with a troubled gaze.  
"When I think about it now, about the horrible things I did, it's like I'm watching it from a distance."  
They were both sat on the floor of Davis's bedroom. It was late evening and Davis knew his parents wouldn't be back home for another hour at least. The supposed leader of the new Digi-Destined felt the need to discuss what had happened earlier with the only other person who knew what had happened - Ken. Davis gazed at the ceiling and thought about it carefully. When Their Digimon had DNA digivolved, Davis had heard Ken's heartbeat clearly in his ears, which had been shortly followed by the powerful sensation of feeling everything that Ken felt, fear, loneliness, determination and a terrible overwhelming guilt. It had made Davis feel so dizzy that he had wanted to pass out, but he had finally found the single event that had changed Ken from a kind and gentle boy into the power-mad Digimon Emperor. He knew everything about the death of Ken's idolized and respected older brother, and felt a profound sympathy for the young boy-genius. Their eyes had met, and Davis knew that Ken had felt his understanding and his sympathy.  
Davis flinched suddenly when he heard a choked sob from Ken. Davis leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wormmon scuttled forward and tried to peer under Ken's curtain of hair, his eyes huge and concerned.  
"Ken?" Davis asked, "You okay?"  
"Ken, are you all right?" Wormmon asked. Demiveemon looked on, knowing better than anyone else of Wormmon's devotion to Ken.  
"Why are you so nice to me?" He sobbed miserably, "I don't deserve your kindness."   
"Look, Ken, I understand why you were so mad at the world. Can't say I agree with it. But I can forgive you. And so can the others."  
Ken raised his head slowly, and Davis looked into his stormy eyes.  
"Really?" Ken asked with an almost desperate hope in his voice.  
"Sure." Davis replied with a smile. Just then, he heard the front door open and his Mother calling him, "Hold on a sec." Davis said as he slipped out of his room as Wormmon and Demiveemon took up their 'stuffed animal' pose.   
"Hey Mom." Davis said by way of greeting, "Can my friend Ken stay here tonight?"  
"Of course, honey." His mother smiled, "It's nice for you to have friends over once in a while. I'll get some sheets for your friend."  
"Thanks Mom." Davis said.  
  
Davis re-entered his room a few minutes later carrying a bundle of bedding.  
"You're letting me stay over?" Ken asked.  
"Why not? I think we've got a lot to talk about." Davis replied, throwing the bedding down.  
"Maybe you're right." Ken said reluctantly.  
"Good, we can all sit and have a nice long talk." Wormmon said with satisfaction, glad that Ken was finally opening up to a fellow human.  
"And the best way to do that is around a big bowl of potato chips!" Demiveemon announced cheerily. That statement broke the tension in the room and the two humans chuckled wryly.  
"Okay, okay." Davis said to his Digimon, "I take the hint, I'll get you something to eat." He laughed.  
  
It was several hours later, the early hours in the morning in fact, when it happened. Neither of the Digi-Destined were ever sure when the notion came to them, but they would both remember the events for the rest of their lives. For Ken, the evening with Davis had been was of the most liberating of his life. To finally let go of the pain and cut loose for a while. Davis found himself amazed at the fun he was having with the former Digimon Emperor, he found himself telling Ken things he had never told anyone else.  
The notion came to Davis after they had both laughed themselves silly over a story from Davis's youth. To his surprise, Ken had agreed. His parents and his sister were both asleep, and even their Digimon were sleeping soundly, so Davis crept quietly into the kitchen, and returned with a small dish, a bottle of surgical spirit and a small knife. Ken watched as Davis sterilized the tiny blade in the surgical spirit and then made a tiny cut in his palm, Ken took the knife and copied his actions, it hurt, but not too much. They carefully pressed their hands together, and then something strange happened. They both seemed to feel something take over from deep within. Words seemed to come from their mouths without their conscious control, a sacred litany that seemed so utterly perfect.  
"Now we are brothers in blood." They said in unison.  
"In heart," Davis said dreamily.  
"In mind." Ken continued.  
"By courage," Davis said.  
"And kindness."  
"We are of the chosen. Brothers in soul." They both finished. They took their hands away, and their Digivices both began to glow. Davis stared at his palm, and watched in amazement as the cut he had made healed of it's own accord, and he felt a trickle of someone else's emotions brush past his mind. The light from the D3's faded and the sensation vanished.  
"What just happened?" Ken asked in a shaky voice.  
"I...dunno. I think we better get some sleep and figure it out in the morning." Davis replied.  
Ken yawned and nodded, climbing under the sheets, absently picking Wormmon up and holding him like a teddy bear. Davis shrugged and lay down. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
Blood brothers Part Two - The Reckoning  
The Digi-Destined assembled at Izzy's house after school, after Tai had informed them all of a problem in the Digital World. Davis arrived late, having been given detention for breaking yet another window.  
"So, Izzy, what's this big emergency?" TK asked from where he lay sprawled on the floor.  
"I got a message from Tentomon, he says that some Digimon have been terrorizing the areas that were formally under the control of the Digimon Emperor."  
"More control-spires?" Kari asked.  
"That's what we thought originally, but it turns out that there are no control spires missing."  
"Then what could it possibly be?" Davis asked, leaning forward.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure." Izzy replied with a thoughtful frown.  
"I think we should go check it out!" Davis said enthusiastically. To his infinite surprise, Kari and TK agreed with him.  
"Perhaps we should gather some more information." Izzy said.  
"I'm with you, Izzy." Tai said.  
"Great" Yolie said, leaping from her chair and striding over the Izzy's computer, "Digi-port open!" She cried.  
  
Later, the Digi-Destined found themselves perched on a rock terrace, spying on the actions of two evil Digimon. After several minutes of very uncomfortable waiting in the heat and dust, they both arrived. Davis drew in a hissed breath when he saw them - he knew who they were.  
The lager of the two Digimon looked like a bipedal crocodile with glittering red eyes and dark gray polished scales. He wore a huge wicked-looking sword strapped to his back. The second Digimon was much smaller, looking sort of like a very, very large snake that had grown legs and arms, his scales were alternate stripes of red and black in thin bands and his eyes were a pure, soulless black. The Digi-Destined watched helplessly as the two systematically destroyed an entire town. Luckly, the town itself had been evacuated, but the two dark Digimon didn't seem to care as they reveled in the destruction.  
"Infamon and Dreadmon." Davis muttered under his breath. Only Veemon heard him.  
"How do you know that?" The blue Digimon whispered.  
"Ken knew them." Davis replied shortly.  
"I've seen enough, let's go back home s I can analyze this." Izzy said.  
  
When they arrived back in the real world, Davis began his campaign to have them invite Ken to join the discussions. He knew that Ken would be able to help, and Davis always trusted his feelings. To his surprise, his fellow Digi-Destined took to the suggestion quite easily.   
"Maybe we should invite Ken to join us." Izzy mused.  
"Yeah, after all, if anyone will know about evil Digimon, it will be him." Cody chimed in. So, Davis called the boy genius and arranged to meet him in the park, figuring that neutral territory might make him more at ease.  
  
Ken arrived in the park, his face set in an expressionless mask as he looked at the Digi-Destined, but a ghost of a smile washed across his face when Davis caught his gaze, the single thought of 'Brother' seemed to flash between them in a quiet echo of what they had felt the previous night. The setting sun shone on his indigo hair, making it flash lurid purple. He silently joined them under the huge oak tree where Yolie had spread out a selection of snacks on a blanket, Ken ignored them, but Wormmon crawled out of Ken's bag and looked towards the food longingly.  
Izzy displayed the picture of the two dark Digimon.  
"Infamon and Dreadmon." Ken identified the two reptile-like Digimon in a quiet voice, "They served...me, when I was the Emperor."  
"So why are they still causing trouble? They weren't wearing a dark ring." Yolie said in confusion.  
"Not all dark Digimon are slaves," Wormmon said, "Some serve the darkness because they want to, not because they are forced to."  
"Tentomon said that they were causing all this destruction in the name of the Digimon Emperor." Cody said suddenly. Izzy's head snapped up, and a 'eureka!' expression crossed his face.  
"That's it!! They don't know the Digimon emperor doesn't exist anymore, I think I know a plan to beat these guys."  
"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked.  
"Gather round," He said as he quickly outlined his idea. It was a risky and daring plan, but a good one, but there was one major flaw.  
"I won't do it!!" Ken shouted at the top of his voice.  
"Come on Ken, we need your help on this one." TK said. Ken backed away.  
"You don't know what you're asking of me! I can't go back to acting like that...that...monster!"  
"Ken..." Tai began, but Ken's panicked voice cut him off.  
"Please, don't make me do this...I can't!!"  
Davis took hold of the boy-genius's shoulder and spoke quietly in his ear, knowing instinctively of the words to calm him down and get him to agree with the plan.  
"C'mon, Ken. You're strong enough to handle this, this is to save the Digital world," He paused, feeling odd about his next words, "And I'll be here for you... brother."   
Ken looked at him, turmoil churned in his eyes, but also acceptance and thanks for the reassurance.  
"Thank you, brother." Ken whispered back. Ken then looked around at the rest of the assembled Digi-Destined, "I'll do it." He said softly.  
  
It was the next morning when they all assembled in the digital world. Ken was the last to arrive, dragging his feet in the tall green grass, unable to communicate his deep feeling of unease at the role this plan asked him to take up...or perhaps that should be, to resume.  
Ken looked into the eyes of the Digi-Destined, both new and old and saw varying degrees of sympathy and determination in their eyes, but only in Davis's gaze did he see understanding. His blood brother walked over to him, and laid a compassionate arm on his shoulder.  
"It's time, Ken." Davis said quietly. Ken sighed deeply and took out his Digivice and turned away. There was a brief violet glow, and Ken turned around, once again adorned in the outlandish outfit of the Digimon Emperor. It would have been a terrifyingly familiar sight, if it were not for the sheer desolation in Ken's eyes.  
  
Blood Brothers - Part Three, Between Darkness and Light  
  
Ken rode silently behind Davis on Raidramon's back as they made their way toward the Dark Digimon's base. It was hard to tell what Ken was thinking with his eyes hidden behind his purple-tinted shades. Davis knew that this was hard for Ken, he could feel brief flashes of emotional pain and desolation through what Davis had come to think of as their Digibond. Wormmon sat on Ken's lap, and the young genius seemed to find some solace in the little green Digimon's presence.  
"You might have to work on your voice." Davis said, trying to break the silence and lighten the mood.  
"What?" Ken asked, seeming to come out a trance.  
"Your voice, you don't sound as harsh as you did when..." Davis broke off, not wanting to say it.  
"As I did when I was the Digimon Emperor? No, I suppose I don't. I was so full of anger, bitterness...I..."  
"Hey, you don't have to explain to me, I know." Davis said gently, "I still believe in you Ken. You can do this!"  
"He's, right Ken. We can do this," Wormmon said, looking up at Ken with his big blue eyes, "The others will be nearby, and I'll be right with you."   
Ken sighed, and his shoulders slumped. It was odd to see such a defeated, pained posture in the one the Digi-Destined had once feared. Because Davis knew that in actuality, Ken and the Digimon Emperor were two different people, he had seen the division that divided Ken's heart and the pain that had caused the gulf to form. Raidramon listened to the conversations, but kept his silence, believing that Davis and Wormmon had the matter well in hand.   
This mission was a dangerous one. The area around the Dark Digi-base was surrounded by control spires, so Ken had to distract the two Dark Digimon long enough for the Digi-Destined to destroy them, so they could go after Dreadmon and Infamon. The two evil Digimon still believed the Emperor ruled the digi-world, so Ken had to re-assume to role in order to keep them out of the Digi-Destined's way. It was a very risky job for Ken, if he were found out then he would be in great danger. But the danger didn't bother him, after all he had his D3, so he could contact the others, and Wormmon would be nearby to Digivolve in case of emergency, no, it wasn't the danger, it was the necessity of wearing the outfit if the Digimon Emperor. It was the idea of having to take on that cold, harsh voice again of perhaps having to use the bullwhip that was coiled on his belt. Ken shuddered violently and started to claw at his clothing. Wormmon looked disturbed.  
"Ken, please calm down. It will be okay Ken. I'll still be here."  
"I can't do this..." Ken sobbed, "I can't." He was almost ready to tell Raidramon to turn around, to ask - no, to beg Izzy to come up with a new plan, anything to avoid the horror that the clothes he wore represented.   
But just then, Davis swiveled in his seat, turning around to look Ken directly in the eyes, and a feeling of courage swept over him, closely followed by a warmth that he could only describe as friendship, and distantly, he could hear what sounded like a quiet drum and with a start he realized that it was the sound of Davis's heartbeat. He reveled in it until he heard Raidramon's gravelly voice announce:  
"We're here."   
  
Ken summoned up his courage, despite the odd feeling that some of that courage was not his own, and strode confidently into the dark digi-base. He flung open the large double doors and stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, despite feeling sick to his stomach.  
"Massssterr?" Dreadmon hissed in a silbant voice that sounded like a snake would if it developed speech.  
"Dreadmon." Ken acknowledged in a cold voice. Wormmon scuttled along beside him, trying to duplicate his old posture of fearful obedience. Ken fought down nausea.  
"Master, you have returned to us." Infamon said in his deep, eerily soft voice. Ken began to wander around the room, as if inspecting it. In actuality, he was trying not to show his nervousness. He absently brushed his gloved finger along a surface and turned back to his 'servants'  
"You have a gift for stating the obvious, Infamon." Ken said harshly.  
"Forgive me master, "Infamon said with a deep bow that brought his sharp crocodile teeth level with Ken's head. Ken struggled not to flinch, "We thought you had left us permanently after Kimeramon was...destroyed."   
"I needed time to re-think my plans." Ken replied, with an effort to keep the tremble from his voice, "Those Digi-Destined kids are more capable than I realized."   
"I ssssee. Perhapssss we ssshould take sssteps to take care of them." Dreadmon suggested with a malicious gleam in his soulless black eyes. Ken waved a hand dismissively.  
"I have a plan. It just needs some minor details to be worked out."   
"Isss that why you returned?"   
"Of course it is. Why else would I be here? I require some...assistance."  
"Of course, your Highness." Infamon said with another deep bow.  
"But right now I need some rest. Evil scheming takes it out of you." Ken said.  
Infamon gave him a toothy alligator smile and Ken almost swooned at the putrid breath.  
"I shall take you to some quarters fro the night, highness." The Lizard-like Digimon said, leading the way. Ken followed him and Wormmon scuttled along behind, as if hoping to escape notice.  
  
Davis and Veemon his behind the bushes near where they had left Ken. Davis knew he should probably join the others in destroying the control spires, but he couldn't quite mobilize himself to move, he was too worried about Ken.  
"So, what do we do now Davis?" Veemon whispered.  
"I guess we just have to wait." Davis replied.  
"Will they be okay?" Veemon asked, concern causing a frown on his small blue face.  
"Sure they will," Davis said with more optimism than he felt, "Ken's got Wormmon to protect him, and they don't know that he can Digivolve."   
"I guess you're right."  
Despite his confident words, Davis had to know for sure. He concentrated, reaching into the back of his mind for the feeling that felt like cool water lapping up against a beach. He felt Ken's mind, he could feel his turmoil and his pain, but also his determination, and the quiet strength that fueled it. Davis smiled as he heard Ken's heartbeat in his ears. 'Brother', he thought.  
Thump Thump  
Thump Thump  
  
Wormmon jumped onto Ken's lap as he lay down on the narrow cot in his room.  
"Hey!" Ken complained good-naturedly, "I'm not a trampoline."  
"No," Wormmon replied, "You're better. Trampolines don't make strange sounds when you jump on them."  
"Gee, thanks." Ken replied. The young genius had removed most of the trappings of the Digimon Emperor, leaving him in a pair of shorts and a plain white tee-shirt, but before doing anything, they had thoroughly checked the room for listening devices. It might have seemed paranoid, but as Wormmon reminded him, even paranoids had real enemies.  
"Wormmon?" Ken asked and he climbed under the covers.  
"Yes Ken?"   
"Do you really think we can do this?"  
"Of course we can. We've already given the others all night to take down those control spires. And even if something did go wrong, I'll be here to protect you, and the others aren't far away."  
Ken sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to pin down the strange emotions running through him.  
"You can feel him can't you?" Wormmon said suddenly.  
"What?" Ken asked, confused.  
"Davis. You can feel him inside your mind, can't you?"   
Ken winced, only Wormmon could read him so easily.  
"Yes. I'm not sure what it means."  
"I heard part of a prophecy once, I think it was about the digi-destined;  
Fueled by courage,  
But touched by kindness,  
And bound by friendship.  
When the two become one,  
Then the darkness will be gone."  
"Wormmon, that doesn't make any sense." Ken protested.  
Wormmon shrugged, making his segmented body undulate.   
"I thought it made sense if it's applied to you and Davis." Wormmon replied.  
Ken shook his head.  
"I'm too tired to puzzle out riddles. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay." Wormmon agreed, snuggling down into the covers.  
Ken closed his eyes, and heard a soothing sound lull him into a deep sleep.  
Thump Thump  
Thump Thump...  
  
Coming soon - Blood Brothers Part Three - Darkness Revealed.   



	2. Darkness Revealed

Blood Brothers Part Four - Darkness Revealed.  
  
Ken awoke to the sight of a set of sharp, gleaming teeth right in front of his face.  
"Highness? Are you awake?" Infamon asked. Ken gulped and answered with perfect honesty.  
"I am now." He replied.  
"Come, Highness, I have a gift for you."  
"And it's not even my birthday." Ken quipped, despite the dread in the pit of his stomach. Who knew what these evil Digimon would consider an appropriate gift for their Emperor?  
Infamon led Ken down a twisting maze of corridors, until they came to a huge, cavernous room deep inside the base. A maze of cables fed into a large circle drawn on the ground, squinting at it as they hurried through, Ken guessed that it was some sort of power amplification device.   
A few minutes later, they arrived in the dungeons, and Ken felt his apprehension grow with every passing second. A solid metal door slid open, and Ken fought down shock and terror as he beheld his friends, the Digi-Destined. Their Digimon were no-where in sight, and they were chained and gagged. Ken swept his eyes frantically across the cell when they sat chained to the wall, they were all there, both generations of Digi-Destined...except Davis. Renewed hope surged in him, and Ken fought to reclaim to cold indifference that his role required. He couldn't blow his cover now, it could get them all killed, he needed to give Davis time, and perhaps figure out a way to free his friends - he was supposed to be a genius after all. He stepped into the cell, and made some show of inspecting them.  
"Where are their Digimon?" Ken asked harshly.  
"In another ccccell, Masster." Dreadmon replied, "We thought it besssst to ssssseparate them."  
"Good, I'll make plans for them to have dark spirals later." Ken looked across the cell once again, "Excellent work." He added, before turning and walking out, his cape billowing behind him.   
He walked quickly back to his quarters. The door closed behind him and Ken sagged against the wall as if all the air had been let out of him.  
"Ken? What's wrong?" Wormmon asked, scuttling over to where he sat leaning against the cold metal wall.  
"They've got the others. They're in the dungeon."  
Wormmon gasped in horror.  
"All of them?"  
"No, Davis escaped somehow. We need to free them, tonight."  
"Tonight?" Wormmon repeated, alarmed, "But that's dangerous!"  
"I know, but if we wait any longer Infamon and Dreadmon will wonder why I'm not torturing them."  
"In that case, shouldn't you email Davis?"  
"Oh, right." Ken said, pulling out his D-Terminal. A quick email exchange later, and Ken knew that the Destined children had been captured just before the last spire went down, but Davis and Raidramon had taken care of the last one. Davis and his Digimon hadn't seen them get captured, but had realized what happened when they couldn't contact the others. Ken told him to stay put for as long as he could so Davis didn't blow his cover. Davis had agreed, but reluctantly.  
Night fell, and Ken crept out of his quarters, Wormmon on his heels. They sneaked down the endless winding passageways, through the power-amplifying room, and into the corridor outside the dungeon.  
Ken breathed a sigh of relief.   
"At least we made it this far..." He said.  
"Or perhaps you didn't!!" Infamon roared from behind them. Ken and Wormmon whirled around and came face to fangs with the dark Digimon.  
"So, the Boy Emperor did fall after all. How disappointing. You've turned into one of those pathetic Digi-brats haven't you?" Infamon boomed. Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his black D-3 almost seemed to jump into his hand. Instantly, his Emperor look dissolved.  
"Maybe I have, but I learned a few new tricks along the way. Go for it Wormmon!" Ken cried.  
"Wormmon Digivolved to...Stingmon!" The big green insectoid Digimon immiedietly dived at Infamon.  
"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Stingmon cried his attack. The glowing blade impacted and Infamon fell back with a surprised cry, before turning tail and running back into the power room. Ken and Stingmon raced after him, in time to see him step into the circle etched on the floor. The dark Digimon flipped a switch with one claw, and the circle was suddenly with bright blue light. The power seemed to flow right into Infamon, and his body glowed with an eerie midnight light. Infamon laughed and evil cackle that seemed to come up from Hell itself.  
"Pathetic Digi-fools! You cannot match my power! Infamon DarkDigivolve to...MegaInfamon."  
The Digivolved form of Infamon towed even higher than his previous form, and was encased in shining jet-black armour, sharp red spiked protruded from his head, elbows and shoulders, and his eyes burned with an evil dark fire. Ken gasped in horror, but Stingmon went on the offensive, aiming another attack at the evil Digimon.  
"Stingmon no! We don't know what we are facing!" Ken cried in anguish. But it was too late. MegaInfamon laughed and held up one gigantic claw.  
"SHADOW SPIRIT." MegaInfamon growled. A dark wave of energy sprung from his claw, and struck Stingmon full-force, sending Ken's Digimon partner hurtling into the opposite wall.   
"Stingmon!" Ken cried, but then he felt a tug on his mind, and an impossible hope welled up in him.  
"VEE LASER!"   
The wall exploded into dust and debris that settled fitfully over the feet of ExVeemon. Davis jumped down from his partner's shoulder and ran over to Ken.  
"Need a little help?" Davis asked with a grin.  
"What makes you think that?" Ken bantered.  
They looked into each others eyes, and knew what to do. Their Digivices appeared in their hands and they both held them up, the sound of heartbeat thundering in their ears.  
"ExVeemon..."  
"Stingmon..."  
"DNA Digivolve to...PAILDRAMON!"  
Paildramon's attack sailed towards MegaInfamon, but did almost no damage. Ken and Davis, their hearts and thoughts almost unified, once more held out their D-3's, this time gently touching them together, and spoke in perfect unison;  
"We are brothers in blood,  
In heart,  
In mind,  
By courage,  
And kindness,  
We are of the chosen. Brothers in soul." They said, their D-3's once again began to glpw in response their sacred litany, and Paildramon felt his strength renewed.  
"Paildramon Digivolve to...IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
Coming soon - Blood Brothers Part Five - Cold Dread  



	3. Cold Dread

Blood Brothers Part Five - Cold Dread   
Ken and Davis gaped in awe as they got a good look at the two towering mega-digimon. Imperialdramon looked a lot like Paildramon, except that Imperialdramon stood on four paws, and had teeth that looked capable of biting through a control spire n one snap.   
The air above the two Digi-Destined seemed to ripple with raw power as energy gathered in the huge cannon mounted on Imperialdramon's back. It's barrel glowed for just a second before an immense blast was sent careening towards Megainfamon.   
"POSITRON LASER!"   
Megainfamon staggered back, almost crashing into one of the burn-scarred metallic walls, but the dark Digimon recovered quickly, and hit back with another attack. His crocodile jaws opened wide and his red eyes glittered with evil intent as he fired his attack.   
"PERFECT DARKNESS!" A bolt of black light gathered in his mouth and blasted towards Imparialdramon, sending the DNA Digimon crashing into the wall. The whole building shook with the impact. Ken's head snapped around as he felt a hand clamp on his arm.   
"C'mon Ken! We gotta get outta here before we get turned into pancakes!"   
Ken made no protest as his 'brother' dragged him into the dubious protection of a large metal alcove. Ken's violet eyes remained fixed on the battle raging above them. Davis peered around the corner.   
"What gives?" Davis asked in confusion, "That guy should've been toast by now - but he's barely got a scratch on him!"   
Ken's eyes flicked towards the power amplifier. It was still glowing, indicating it was still feeding energy to Infamon.   
"You have to disable Infamon's power supply - or our attacks don't do any good!" Imperialdramon's oddly doubled voice rang out through the smoke and chaos.   
"We should get the others out of that prison too." Davis added.   
"Right," Ken agreed, "I'll go see if I can disable that machinery, why don't you find the others?"   
"Sure thing," Davis agreed, adjusting his goggles.   
Ken paused for a second, "Hey, where's Dreadmon?"   
"He better hope I don't get hold of him!" Davis said, as his flame-patterned jacket disappeared into the smoke, Ken took a deep breath and followed him deeper into the base.   
  
The air was cold and sterile in the engine room, every surface was matt white or shiny chrome, occasionally broken with monitors or keypads. Ken shivered, not only because an air vent was blowing cold air right down his back, but also because he felt nervous. Dreadmon's sudden disappearance worried at him. While Infamon had a lot of raw strength, Ken knew that Imperialdramon could hold him off. The threat that Dreadmon posed, was much more subtle. Dreadmon could tap into your innermost fears, using them to paralyse your will. Ken knew that if that were to happen to wither him or Davis, then they were finished. Without the power that flowed between them and their Digimon, Imperialdramon wouldn't have the strength to fight, and if fear were to disrupt the Digi-bond...then Imperialdramon would split back into Veemon and Wormmon...and if that happened...   
Ken deliberately derailed that train of though, concentrating on the task at hand as he typed on the keyboard in front of him. His breathing came in short, heavy gasps, as if he had just run a marathon, and his heart pounded in his hears...   
Wait...his heart? Or Davis'?   
"Well, well, well," A voice hissed from the catwalk above him, "the Boy Emperor is turning on his loyal subjectssss." Dreadmon said. Ken gasped, knowing he was all alone, without the protection of his Digimon partner.   
"Perhapssss we ssshhhall now ssssee what the Great Emperor fears most," Dreadmon chuckled, his soulless black eyes glittering in the sterile white lights above them.   
"COLD DREAD..." Came the silbant whisper. Ken's mouth formed the word 'no but no sound came forth.   
  
Several levels down, Davis had finally succeded in opening to door to the cell open using a combination of brute strength and guesswork. Davis quickly untied all his friends, starting with Kari. As soon as she was untied, she smiled and gave Davis a tiny peck on the cheek. Davis felt like he was going to faint right there on the spot, but some tiny part of him managed to remind him that he did have work to do, though he did complete his task with an ear-to-ear smile, with only got bigger when TK gave him a dark look. The Digi-Destined rushed to free their partners, Davis had a definite spring in his step and he hurried along with them, until he felt a sudden flash of...something. It came again, stronger this time, a lightning quick stab of pain. He stumbled, clutching at his head.   
"N...no..." He gasped painfully.   
"Davis, are you okay?" Tai asked, gripping the younger boy's shoulders.   
"Ken..." Davis moaned, "I've gotta find Ken..."   
  
The world dissolved as Ken saw visions from his past in full 3D, complete with surround sound. It was like re-living them again, but worse. These visions were overlaid wit a whole lifetime of pain, fear and self-loathing. All his worst memories were being played back to him. He saw death n the form of Wormmon and Sam...he saw and felt the pain he had inflicted on all those innocent Digimon...he witnessed the fear and agony he had caused those he now thought to be his closest friends. And all through it, he could hear laughter - the laughter of the Digimon Emperor, harsh, savage and unpitying laughter that erased his humanity.   
Then, through the swirling, seething chaos of negative emotions, he felt a bright beacon of courage and friendship calling him. He could hear words, familiar words spoken in a warm, friendly voice.   
"Don't walk away from your problems...let us help you..."   
"You're strong enough to handle this..."   
Those words reached out to him like a lifeline, and he grasped hold of the strength and courage he knew to be coming from his Blood Brother - from Davis.   
Ken's eyes suddenly flicked open, filled with determination as he fixed Dreadmon with a stare that was as cold as Dreadmon's heart.   
"You're not going to win that easily!"   
  
The metal door burst open as the Digimon and their human partners rushed in. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon immediately went on the attack, driving the snake-like Digimon back.   
"STAR SHOWER!"   
"ROSETTA STONE!"   
Dreadmon seemed to loose his nerve and fled back into the power chamber. Davis vaulted over the catwalk rail to check on his friend.   
"Ken, you okay?" Davis asked.   
"I'm fine," Ken replied, "I think it's time to shut Infamon and Dreadmon down!" Ken cried as he hit the last button, causing the blue-white light pulsing through the cables to stutter and die. There was a howl of fury from the next room that seemed to fade off into an unimaginable abyss.   
When the digi-destined reached the chamber, they found only dust, debris and two in-training Digimon. Ken and Davis retrieved their Digimon from the rubble.   
"You were awesome!" Davis congratulated his partner.   
"Yeah," Demiveemon agreed, "But saving the world sure gives you an appetite!"   
  
End of Part Five   
Coming Soon - Part Six - A Brand New Day 


	4. A Brand New Day

Part Six - A Brand New Day  
  
There was a brief silence as dust settled on the floor of the huge chamber, broken when the other Digi-Destined rushed in a hail of stamping feet.  
"Hey, where'd that other goon go?" Tai demanded belligerently. Minomon tiredly raised his head.  
"He de-digivolved, then ran away." The little green 'mon replied from inside Ken's protective arms.  
"He could cause trouble later on." Yolei said grimly as Aquilamon flew her over the rubble.  
"He won't be a problem for us - right Ken?" Davis grinned at his 'Brother'. Ken peered out from under his veil of violet hair, and tentatively smiled back.  
"Right." The bluenette almost whispered.  
Matt surveyed the devastated base and shook his head.  
"I don't think there's anymore we can do here...why don't we head on home?"  
Sounds like an idea to me, buddy." Tai replied, laying and hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
Davis grinned up at the older Digidestined, and then back down at his partner...but when he looked down, he saw that Demiveemon was fast asleep.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
It was too early to be having a meeting, Davis thought as he hurried across the road to reach Izzy's house. Glancing down at his watch, he knew that he was already late.   
"C'mon Davis, we're gonna be late!" Demiveemon scolded, his voice muffled by the material of the backpack he had been stuffed in. Davis just scowled and hurried up the stairs at top speed.   
He finally arrived at the door, his face red with the exertion.   
"Whoo, I'm never doing that again." He muttered to himself as Mrs Izumi let him inside. As he had thought they would be, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and all of the new Digi-Destined were sat in Izzy's room.  
"Nice to see you Davis," Matt teased, "What kept you this time?"  
"I made the mistake of mentioning your name to Jun," Davis replied dryly, "She wouldn't let go of me until I promised to get her your autograph."   
They all laughed, Tai in particular almost bust a gut. Matt rewarded his best friend with an icy stare.  
"As I was saying," Izzy interrupted in a vain attempt to call things to order, "I have a couple of theories as to what made Paildramon digivolve further..." But as the young computer genius twittered on, Davis began to realise that he couldn't understand half of what the redhead was saying. He began to scowl; Davis absolutely hated to feel stupid. But looking around the room, he saw total comprehension on only two faces - Yolei...and Ken.   
Davis smiled suddenly as Ken subtly shifted his gaze to glance at him. Izzy could theorise all he wanted, but only Davis and Ken would ever know the real reason that Imperialdramon had come into being. It was a bond that could never be broken.  
Besides, Ken could explain it all to him...later.  
  
Ken smiled to himself as he caught Davis's chocolate stare for just a moment. In his heart he knew he would always be able to hear the sound of that other heartbeat, offering courage where his own faltered, giving him the promise of eternal friendship. It was that power of togetherness, that knowledge that they were stronger together than apart, that was the true secret to DNA Digivolving.   
It was something Ken had only now come to understand. Only with his friends around him, and the song of the blood bond singing through him, could he understand the power of love in it's myriad forms and faces.   
So Ken smiled at Davis, looking forward to telling his best friend all he had discovered...later.  
But for now, he just listened.  
Thump Thump  
Thump Thump  
  
THE END  
By Skyblaze 


End file.
